


Who knew what was under the blue?

by Stark-Raving-Strange (Kayjaykayme)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Ironstrange a little, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Did I mention Stephen Strange is a hottie, M/M, Prompt Fill, Shirtless Stephen, Stephen is a hottie, Stephen is extremely modest, acid vomit, admiring Avengers, avengers team work, creatures from other dimension, music s a mystic tool, volcanic blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayjaykayme/pseuds/Stark-Raving-Strange
Summary: Prompt fill for the following   from Tumblr https://doctorstrangeaskblog.tumblr.com/Okay, seriously, I NEED a scene in which Stephen is fighting a bad guy and the bad guy avoids his spells and gets really close and scratches Stephen, ripping half of his top robes, so Stephen, since the villain is so close, simply punches their face really strong, making them faint, and all the other heroes who were fighting just stop and admire how strong and fit Stephen is regardless of magic





	Who knew what was under the blue?

“Strange you good?” Tony’s voice sounded through the com device in the sorcerer’s ear.

Stephen presently hovered 50 feet from the street and face to ‘face’ with one of the current representatives of an inter-dimensional threat. Said representative was roughly the size of a small apartment building but with a dozen more flailing tentacles each tipped with razor sharp claws waving from its blob like body. Just another day on the job.

Several of the Avengers team were spread out in a wide circle around the creature as the sorcerer attempted to keep its attention focused on himself. 

“I’m fine, thank you”, he responded calmly. All business. “Just concentrate on your jobs everyone and we can wrap this up and go home.”

“ Got it,” Tony answered “alright team, get ready to do the deed on my signal.” A chorus of aye ayes’ came over the shared com line and Stephen readied himself to do his part. 

The creature, identified as a Markkuah, was now surrounded by a dozen relic wielding Avengers. When the being had first appeared they had initially met it with a brute force approach which was quickly found to be extremely counter productive. Thor’s initial enthusiastic attack on the being only served to enrage it and empower it further. Any damage done by traditional or magical means only resulted in almost instant healing and a noted increases in size and power. 

Stephen and Wong were able to identify the creature and also it’s space of origin. Destroying it was impossible and returning it to its home was the best and really, only option. It could be portaled back now that they knew its place but it was surprisingly quick and could phase in and out making portaling very difficult. The solution was a mystical containment field to prevent phasing and allow a successful portal to send it home.

Each member of the team now possessed an enchanted sistrum which when shaken in unison would produce a resonance that would contain and neutralize the creature’s ability to phase allowing Stephen to portal it home. He also needed to be within the containment field to form the portal. He hovered there keeping the beast occupied allowing the Avengers to do their part.

Stephen dodged a pair of flailing tentacles throwing up a shield and then purposely presenting himself as a target. He needed to keep the attention off the others for this to work.

He ducked another attack and swooped in close to basically poke the Markkuah’s huge single eye. The creature wailed in anger and continue to try to swat Stephen from the sky. 

Strange steeled himself and muttered time to get ready folks. He focused on the Markkuah and called loudly “ NOW Tony!”

Tony quickly relayed to the team, “GET SHAKING NOW!!!” The metallic sound of the sistrums being rattled began at first a cacophony but as the team synchronized their shaking the rhythm emerged. The sound began to grow in decibels and energy. A glowing golden power arced from sistrum to sistrum surrounding Stephen and the creature.

Stephen heard Tony on the com encouraging the team, “ Good job everyone, keep it going! Stay on the beat and DO NOT STOP until the wizard says to. I repeat DO NOT STOP FOR ANY REASON!! We only have one shot at this!”

Now came the tricky bit. Stephen needed to drop his shields to create the portal timing was everything and he would be vulnerable. He waited and watched for his opportunity and acted.

Strange took a breath dropped his shields and began forming the portal.

Of course it couldn’t be easy….the creature’s head suddenly swung back and forth, its oblong skull the size of tanker truck with protruding teeth and one large bulbous eye at one end. Seeming to sense the moment of vulnerability in its foe, the creature hissed and spewed forth a gushing stream of viscous slime directly at the hovering man. 

The sorcerer dodged but not in time to avoid a good portion of the projectile vomit and the fluid splashed across his chest. Thankfully the cloak had reacted and covered Stephen’s face before snapping back out of the way. The burning sensation began immediately as the acid like substance began eating through his robes a quick spell disposed of his affected clothing leaving him with a bare torso and a deep sense of indignation. The Cloak agitatedly fluttered in sympathetic pique.

Stephen heard Tony cry out his name over the com in warning but too late.

The momentary distraction had brought Stephen literally face to face with the alien and its gaping maw. In a split second he found himself inside the foul smelling mouth turning and staring back through a cage of teeth. Magic was not an option but pure rage had some advantages. He could still hear Tony calling him as well as the unabated hum of the sistrums. Good still rattling, there was still a chance!

With the Cloak at his back, Stephen concentrated, and focused on his own physical form energies and training. With precise and powerful movements he began kicking at the teeth before him. 

Tony stared wide eyed and full of horror up at the creature above him as Stephen disappeared into its mouth. . Tony yelled for his lover even as he continued to carry out the shaking of his sistrum unfalteringly. He hated this part intensely.

Despite the loud sound around them, there was a moment of stillness that shattered as the creature roared in pain as its sword like teeth burst out of its mouth and rained down onto the pavement around it. A burst of red erupted from the Markkuah’s mouth as the sorcerer escaped and turned to deliver a series of powerful kicks to the alien’s face. The creature roared again and reeled back away from the physical assault, The damage was already being repaired but the moment was all Strange needed. The humming of the rattles was deafening the energy intensifying. 

“NOW ! “ Stephen’s voice boomed as he created a huge glowing portal and threw it at the Markkuah. The creature screamed as it struggled but was unable to phase to escape the fence of mystic sound. 

With a crashing sound the portal closed and the sistrums vanished from the hands that held them. 

The silence was oddly very loud. After a moment of held breaths and caution, a victory cheer went up and the team converged to meet in the center of the now creature free circle they had formed. 

Strange took a deep breath and let it out in pure relief. Success! He looked down and waved at Tony who was safe and motioning him to come join them on terra firma.. The sense of relief was indeed strong and was responsible undoubtedly for Stephen forgetting his state of partial undress. 

He of course was also not aware of the dramatic picture he was making. 

Bare chested to the waist, lean muscles taught and covered in a sheen of sweat, his head held erect and proud, his hair a chaotic mess. His broad shoulders straight as he gracefully descended. His lithe powerful form framed by the majestic scarlet billows of the Cloak.

A series of whistles and catcalls loudly going up, truly confused him at first. He stepped foot back on the ground and the whistles intensified and as his team mates surrounded him he began to get it. 

“Wizard that was impressive! You have obviously trained well in hand to hand combat!” Thor clapped him on the shoulder. “I see now that you work out as well.” he actually winked and smiled appreciatively.

Stephen could feel a mortifying blush start to creep from his chest to his face. Shit.

“Yes, well done” Natasha agreed and gave Stephen a very thorough look up and down. “Yes, very nice Doctor,” she met his eyes pointedly. “Who would have ever guessed?” she smirked starting again at his bare chest . Stephen got the clear sense that it was not his fighting style she was commenting on.

Stephen sighed. Rolled his eyes and good naturedly took the compliments and ribbing. The Cloak was obviously either enjoying the teasing or was genuinely proud of the recognition Strange was getting for his skills and form. Hard to tell, but it was not making any attempt at all to shield Stephen’s modesty. Choosing instead to continue billowing majestically around him.

It was Tony who came to his rescue. Sort of. Suit retracted now, Tony came and stood next to him placing a possessive arm around Stephen’s waist. “Ok all of you looky loos , eyes off, he’s mine.” Oh gods Stephen mentally groaned as his already cataclysmic blush intensified.

 

Tony continued, “What ‘d you think he was just all sparkly magic and brains?” 

Stephen hung his head and grunted. 

“Nope! This here is all hero, babies! He is 100% hot fighting man martial arts and muscles! Yup! . Eat. Your. Hearts. Out !” he said triumphantly and patted Stephen’s lean stomach. 

Chuckling and outright exaggerated AWWWWs of ‘disappointment ‘ rang out all around them. Stephen knew his blush level was now volcanic and no doubt he was going to perish of embarrassment any moment now. 

Tony took pity at last .”OK gang. well done!! Good days work. Head out. Hit the showers. Have a good night and we meet to debrief in the morning.” As the group departed in different directions Tony tightened his hold on his sorcerer’s waist. “ Let's go home babe, get you a bath. I’m so proud of you but ….’

Stephen looked up questioningly “But?

“As Hot and as absolutely capable in all ways as I find you at this very moment, and believe me you are the fucking definition of hot right now,” Tony’s face was serious but sympathetic, “ You reek of alien upchuck, sweetheart.”

Stephen barked out a laugh, “ I really do.” he agreed as he formed a portal to the Sanctum.

Tony kissed his cheek as he ushered them both through the sparking ring. 

.


End file.
